Bleach: An Alternate Tale (Abandoned)
by shadow465
Summary: Aichi Dusk is an eight seat shinigami with a huge secret. Follow along in this fairly different take on Bleach. Feel free to rewrite if you’d like
1. Beginnings

He knew he had to keep fighting, if he were to stop the hollows would no doubt devour him. There had to be at least one hundred of the mindless beasts, and how these weaklings had gotten him in this shameful state he had no idea. He swung his zanpakuto, a long kinda thin black as night katana like blade with a flame red hilt, down creating a beam like blast of black flames that quickly engulfed 20 of the monsters turning them into millions of particles before finally disintegrating completely.

"Bum bum bum bum another one bites the dust!" Moeru ōkami no ōji (Supposed to mean Burning Wolf Prince but google translate sucks) began to sing

"Okami the hell you singing for?" Aichi Dusk asks mid slice.

"Because I wanna? Don't be jealous that I can sing" he said with a laugh.

Aichi's blade cut through the last hollow and it imploded into a thousand pieces. "Finally" he says panting "that took way longer than it should have" he sheathes his blade and leans against the nearest wall.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a pushover you wouldn't have had such a hard time" exclaims his nagging blade.

"Shut up, I didn't ask for your opinion now did I?" he barks back at him.

"I asked myself" he says with a grin that Aichi just knew was there.

"Whatever, I guess we should report back soon huh?."

"I guess but it's not like our captain actually cares what we do. We really don't need to rush" Moeru ōkami no ōji (I think it means burning wolf prince buuut I used google translate so it can't really be trusted) said truthfully.

He was right though Captain Zaraki didn't care in the slightest what he did, unless it was losing. The crazed captain couldn't stand losing.

"I'm always right remember" said the male spirit sword.

"Oh sure you are" he says with a ton of sarcasm.

The sword laughed "Careful with your tone will yah? I'm bored here"

His blade wouldn't shut the hell up the entire trip back to the squad 11 barracks, nagging him about how pathetic he was during the fight.

"Shut the hell up! You're annoying the fuck out of me!" he growls at him

"Oh I'm sorry did I hit a nerve?" He laughed obviously not sorry whatsoever.

"Just shut up will you? I really don't need to be dealing with this shit right now"

"You're no fun you know that?" He says as he moves back into Aichi's inner world

He ignores him and goes back to the squad 11 barracks.

He is completely lost in thought when he suddenly gets hit, hard too, by what felt like a goddamn train. He falls on his ass but only because the bald asshole surprise attacked him.

"Fucking hell Ikkaku! What the hell was that for?!" he growls at the bald third seat.

"Where the hell have you been Aichi? Off hiding from all the action now are we?"

"No you dick I haven't been hiding I've been doing my damn job! Unlike the rest of you damn barbaric assholes I actually care about my line of work"

Ikkaku starts to laugh "You really are an idiot"

Aichi growls at him "Where's the captain I have to report in"

"How the hell should I know? The captain is unpredictable you should know that by know dumbass"

"Whatever" he growls and walks away from the bald asshole scowling even more upon hearing his zanpakuto burst out laughing"

"Moeru ōkami no ōji do me a favor will you? And shut the hell up."

"Hmmm let me think hmmm nah" the blade says.

He growls and decides to just ignore him and try to find Captain Zaraki and report in.

Again he is completely lost in thought when he is tackled to the ground by a small laughing pink haired lieutenant

"Nice to see u too Yachiru" he groans as he gently pushes her off him.

"Hi Shad-Shad!"exclaimed Yachiru in her normal giddy voice

Aichi scowls at the nickname she's given him "You know I don't like that name would yah stop calling me that please? My nickname is Shadow you can't put a nickname on a nickname lieutenant"

"Nope" she replies smiling

"Ugh. Oh would you happen to know where the captain is?"

"Kenny said not to bother him while he trains"

"Fuck! Knowing him god knows how long that will take, he takes forever the last time he went on one of his "training" missions he was gone for two whole fucking weeks!"

"Well I gotta go, bye Shad-Shad" she says and then runs off.

"Great now what am I gonna do till he comes back" he growls angrily.

"I mean we could always train. Go beat up Ikkaku?

"Is training and beating up people all you think about? I honestly don't get how you're my zanpakuto

"Come on man you get into it and you know it. I remember the last time you went berserk hahaha Kenpachi had to knock you out!" The blade spoke laughing hard

"Okami? SHUT UP ALREADY!" He roared in his head

Okami laughed "fine fine" and that was that.

Shadow sighed "finally some peace and qu-

"Aichi! I'm bored!" Exclaimed his blade

"Oh my god Okami what will make you shut up?!

"Let's just get back to the hideout and watch tv and then maybe you can let me out for once.

"Fine" Aichi growled and turned around and headed towards their hideout a few miles out.

After a few hours of walking Shadow finally arrived at the hideout, on the outside it was a fairly small looking house that was carved out of the cliffside. On the inside it was a huge mansion like design that had multiple rooms. There was a kitchen, two bedrooms, a dining room, a living room and a storage area.

Aichimade his way into the living room and collapsed on the couch utterly exhausted.

"Um master? Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Yea yea" he groaned and released the blade spirit. Okami was around the same height as Shadow so a good six foot and six inches, he had jet black hair that went down to his mid back. His eyes were a vibrant silver that seemed to glow in the slight darkness he was in. He wore black jeans and a red shirt. They were clothes mostly worn in the world of the living and he had taken a liking to how the fabric felt.

"Happy now Okami?" He asked annoyed.

"Much better you have no idea how annoyingly lonely it gets in there man" he said and sat on the chair next to the couch his master was laying on.

Shadow didn't remember falling asleep but he awoke some time later to the smell of steak. "Okami are you cooking?" He asked incredulously.

"Yea? So what? Didn't know I could?" He asked as he flew through the motions his hands a blur.

"Um no! I've never heard or smelled you cooking before." Aichi spoke and groaned as he got up from the comfy couch.

Okami was standing in front of the counter preparing the meal. He looked up and smirked "dude what is up with your hair?" He asked holding in laughter

"Couch head?" He said with a grin "hey your's gets worse"

"Does not!" Okami argued

"Fine be in denial but you get some craaazy bed head when I enter my innerworld.

Okami rolled his eyes and he handed the food to his master "enjoy" he said simply.

Aichi smiled and took a bite instantly smiling as his brain went on an acid trip die to how incredible it was. (Haha food wars reference!)

"I take it you enjoy it?" Okami said with a laugh as he watched his master's quite hilarious reaction.

Aichi smiled and nodded "Yea I did hahahaha who knew you could cook!" He exclaimed.

Okami just laughed "Master we've known each other all your life and even when you were alive and you really don't remember me saying I could cook"

"Well I just thought it was a joke yah know?" Aichi stated.

A few moments later the door swung open and a somewhat high pitched male voice was heard "Brother! I'm baaaccckkkk" it said. A few seconds later a small boy around the height of four foot nine with rather crimson hair with snow white tips that stretched down to his waist. His eyes were a shocking and matching light crimson red and he had fox fur gloves. He wore a fairly loose fitting uniform but instead of the normal black with slight streaks of white around the collar ad the belt, his was red with orange around the collar and the belt.

"Adam? Is that you?" Aichi asked incredulously.

"No I'm his thought dead identical twin name Charlie Brown" he said with a grin.

"Oh well then Charlie outta my house I want to see my little brother" said Aichi with a grin.

Adam smiled and ran at Aichi and hugged him "oh I missed you brother" he smaller boy said.

"I missed you too little brother" Aichi said with a kind smile as he ruffled his brother's hair.

"Oh hey Okami" the smallest male started "didn't notice you were manifested, you know you're really quiet. Why is that? Are you emo? Oh maybe goth? Or are you just the big silent type? Well? Answer me already Okami!" he said in a flurry of questions.

Okami let out a big sigh and placed his fingers at the bridge of his nose as if he was trying to cure a headache "You know kid I really enjoyed you not being around you're fairly annoying, sorry really annoying.

Adam placed his hand over his heart as if he was hurt "Okami your words are hurtful." The small boy said with a grin.

Aichi shook his head at the two "You tw-" just then a hell butterfly came in the still open doorway. Aichi held out his finger to see what the message was.

"Attention all seating officers one through ten there is a disturbance in the Seireitei! Report to squad one barracks immediately!" Said Yamamoto Genryūsai as he spoke through the hell butterfly.

Aichi's face immediately had a deadly serious look as he nodded to Okami telling the blade spirit to manifest in his hand.

Okami knew this look on his master and immediately changed forms into Aichi's hand.

"Um brother... what should I do?" Asked Adam who was an eleventh seating officer.

"Stay here. And don't break anything!" He basically growled at his little brother. Then, an instant later he was gone. He flashstepped to the squad 1 barracks and somehow was the twenty seventh to arrive, the captains and lieutenants beating him there. He saw Kenpachi and walked over "captain, any idea what's going on?" He asked only to see if the captain knew, as he knew why already.

Kenpachi Zaraki glanced at Aichi "of course not you imbecile the old man sent that same encrypted message to everyone" the berserker said.

Aichi sighed "of course captain" he said as more soul reapers showed up. "Captain when's the last time we had a meeting like this? I've never actually been in one"

It was Yachiru who answered "I think the last time was when Kenny was made captain he caused such a disturbance that the captain had to call a meeting like this" she said giggling.

"Thank you all for coming" Yamamoto began "as some of you know the captain of squad five Sosuke Aizen was recently found impaled, pinned to the wall of the squad five barracks." There was a murmur of shocked voices. "Silence! I gathered you here because through investigations we have found that it was a ploy! Former captain Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tosen have all betrayed the Soul Society and joined the arrancar!" This news brought even more shock to the room. (Yes I did skip some but because I feel like I can't really explain it well enough). "Some of us watched as the three traitors were raised into the air by the menos"

About 3 hours earlier

Aichi had never trusted Aizen so the news he had just found didn't shock him too much. He had just sensed that Aizen had stabbed his own lieutenant Hinamori. At first he didn't believe but when he flashstepped in front of her his eyes widened. He immediately picked her up and flashstepped to squad 4 barracks "CAPTAIN UNOHANA!" He cried out.

It was lieutenant Kotetsu who heard him shout and she went to go tell him to be quiet but when she saw what was wrong her hand instantly went to her mouth.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu please get Captain Unohana, lieutenant Hinamori is gravely injured!" He said desperately, he had always looked up to Momo, so seeing her like this pained him.

A few seconds later Captain Unohana was standing next to them "what happened to her child?" She asked in her usual kind tone.

"Sosuke Aizen did this to her! Now I must go try stop the monster!" Aichi said as he then disappeared and ended up watching Aizen shove his... plant hand through Rukia Kuchiki from squad 13. He growled he looked around and saw former captain of squad 12 Kisuke Urahara, head captain Yamamoto was even there, however there were four people he didn't recognize. One was a huge tanned Mexican looking guy, another had a blue and white outfit on and had glasses on. The third was a girl with auburn hair and odd hairpins, but the last one caught his eye, he was a soul reaper but he seemed human. He shrugged and ignored the newcomers. He held up his blade and the next word he said shocked everyone. "Bankai" he spoke as black flames engulfed his entire being. As the flames cleared he was in a jet black suit of armor and was holding dual blades. "Kurohomura, moeru ōkami no ō" (Black flames, blazing wolf king) Reishi flowed around him as his spiritual pressure rose passed that of a captain's.

Aizen's eyes widened as Aichi unleashed his bankai "impossible! How can an eighth seat reach bankai! " he growled. "No matter, a mere eighth seat can't hurt me" Sosuke Aizen said with a smirk.

Aichi sighed "Moeru ōkami no kurohomura no sutoraiki" (black flaming strikes of the blazing wolf king) he spoke as his blades ignited with black flames and he bolted forwards and slammed his blades into the traitor both burning and cutting him. Aichi leaped into the air and whispered "Mōretsuna ōkami no 1 man sutoraiku" (Apparently this is ten thousand strikes of the blazing wolf king) As he did his blades once again ignited and he appeared in front of Aizen and swung his blades in a blur of attacks that were impossible to dodge. He tried to leap back but Aizen caught him by the throat and threw him into the air. He then leaped into the air and unleashed a barrage of attacks that consisted of slashes, punches and kicks. Aichi couldn't handle the unforgiving attacks and when Aizen slammed him to the ground it shattered his bankai.

Aizen grinned and walked away "Gin. Kaname" he began "I think it's time to begin" he said as three pillars of light encased them and began to lift them up to three gargantas opened by menos.

Present time.

"So" Yamamoto began "I have decided to choose three new captains to take over for the absence. Renji Abarai, you will be promoted to captain rank for squad nine replacing Kaname Tōsen. I am also allowing Shinji Hirako and the rest of the Visards back into the Seireitei and appointing him as squad three's captain. And for squad five, Aichi Dusk. Now will all but the captains and newly appointed captains leave. Also Shinji come out" he finished as Shinji Hirako stepped out of the shadows with the same grin he always wears.

Aichi's jaw dropped as he heard his name. Clearly there must be a mistake he thought. There's no way he could be appointed captain!

Everyone left but the ten captains and the three newly appointed captains. Yamamoto Genryusai had dismissed everyone but Aichi stayed "Captain Commander, why me? Yes I know bankai but it isn't fully mastered! I was so weak an-"

"Enough Aichi!" The head captain began "if that is not a fully mastered bankai then you may be one of the strongest shinigami's in the history of the Soul Society! Maybe even on match with division zero!"

"D-division zero sir? I thought there were only thirteen not fourteen squads" Aichi said his eyes wide.

Yamamoto shook his head "no my dear child there are fourteen. The zeroth division protects the Soul King and they are all very powerful. All of the members have done something that changed the Soul Society forever. One of them even created the Zanpakuto itself." He said

"What! I didn't know that! I just thought you know they always existed" he said with a shrug.

"Of course not. Anyway you will be the captain of squad five taking over for Aizen is that alright for you?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes but just one thing I would like to recommend my little brother as lieutenant of squad six. I know that would normally be up to Byakuya but my brother has shockingly already mastered his bankai. However he isn't strong enough yet to be a captain." He said politely not wanting to offend the traditional ways.

"I will ask Byakuya and get his word on it. But I'll have you know Captain Kuchiki is set in his ways. If he says no nothing will change his mind. Is that okay with you?" He asked knowing Byakuya Kuchiki was very picky about his lieutenants.

Aichi nodded "of course of course! He should be. Picking a lieutenant is hard... hmmm speaking of lieutenants I have no idea who to make mine" he said as he thought for a moment. "I mean I'd ask Ikkaku butttt I don't think he'd want to leave Captain Zaraki's side." He said, he said Kenpachi's formal title through decades of habit.

Yamamoto chuckled "you do realize you don't need to call him Captain Zaraki anymore correct?"

Aichi stood there confused, in truth he hadn't even realized he said it "I did? Huh I guess it was due to habit I'm going to have to get used to calling him Kenpachi. Wait I do have a question. What will happen to Momo?"

"She will either be demoted to third seat or placed in another squad"

He sighed "I can't do that to her. She's been in that squad for like forever"

Yamamoto shook his head "that is now up to you Aichi anyway you should probably get to your barracks"

Aichi was walking to the barracks with a million thoughts in his head 'shit now I'm a captain. Greeeeaaaat no more hiding for me!' He thought

'Well you're the one that called upon my bankai you coulda just left it hidden but nooooo you had to use it' Okami said telepathically

'Godamnit Okami shut up!' He growled and arrived at the barracks. "Now time to do thi-" he was cut off by a loud explosion and the sirens all around the Seireitei went ballistic.

 **Author's note: And that's where I will leave this for a bit. Comment on what you think of his sword haha. Also I would love to get the actual translation of the words since I'm sure google translate is wrong.**

 **Buh bye! Shadow out!**


	2. Announcement!

Hey everyone, which is like 4 people, I've decided to abandon this story. I don't like the thought of having to completely rewrite scenes and shit. Soooo I'm going to be making a new story. Aichi will not be the character. I have a new oc I want to test out. Peace! Don't expect this new story to be out for a while tho. Gotta brainstorm and stuff.


End file.
